ebooktestfandomcom-20200214-history
Product Development Kit Quick Start
The Product Development Kit (PDK) is intended primarily for developers who are creating products based on the Symbian platform, developing code to contribute to the platform, and/or developing products to complement the platform. This includes software developers (board bring up, device-drivers, middleware, applications, defect fixing), test & quality assurance engineers, and variant-creation engineers. This article describes how you download and install the PDK to your development PC. Installation Pre-requisites Your desktop development environment must meet the system requirements. Note special care is needed to address compatibility issues if you are developing on Windows Vista. PDK Installation The easiest and most reliable way to download a kit is to follow the instructions in How to Download a PDK. This describes a python script that automates the download of a specified PDK, based on its release number (e.g. 3.0.f). Its also possible to download the kits manually from the developer website - see What if the Script Fails? for more information. PDK Overlay The PDT includes some target-side agents and utilities that you may need to copy into the PDK, for example if you want to perform on-target debugging on reference hardware. See Product Development Toolkit Quick Start#PDK Overlay for more information. Building the Kit The Symbian Platform is composed of multiple packages, each of which is made up of multiple components (see the System Model for further information). You can build the complete platform, a package, or individual components. * Foundation Builds Quick Start * Using Hudson for Building * How to build the Platform * Build an individual component using Carbide.c++ IDE, or run the Category:Raptor Build System build tools from the command line. * Build a package using SBSv2 and the package description XML file: How to Build a Package Windows Command Line Building For command line building and ROM building you'll need to set the environment variable to point to the kit root (this is needed by several of the tools to identify the current kit). While you can set to point to the location you've unzipped the files (the folder containing the directory), some of the platform build scripts assume that the is in the root of a drive. It is therefore usual to map the kit to the root of its own drive and set the appropriately. For example, suppose that the PDK has been unzipped into d:\builddrive, then on the windows command line do: subst M: d:\builddrive set EPOCROOT=\ Development Using Carbide.c++ Carbide.c++ and some of the other Product Development Tools use device entries (in a configuration file called devices.xml) to determine the available kits, and which is the current default kit. Because the PDK is delivered as a set of zips, no device entry is created for it by default. To create a new device entry using Carbide.c++: select Menu: Windows | Preferences | Carbide.c++ | SDK Preferences. Then select Add New SDK. Instructions on what you need to enter are described here: Carbide.c++ User Guide > Project management > Working with SDKs > Adding an SDK. Testing Your Installation In terms of the PDK, the most important check is to confirm that the device entry defined above is correct: see How do I test that my development environment is set up correctly?#PDK for more information. When you have installed both the PDK and a Product Development Toolkit you should test that your development environment is correctly set up. You may also want to consult the Development Environment Troubleshooting Guide if you experience problems with your installation. Summary This Quick Start guide has described how to download, install and "register" the Symbian Foundation Product Development Kit. Related Information * Product Developers should also install the Product Development Toolkit (PDT) Product Development Kit Product Development Kit Product Development Kit Product Development Kit